defandomcom-20200214-history
Videospiele/24 Dezember 2012
Ff4k.jpg|'Gratulation an den Almanach'|link=http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Almanach|linktext=Gratulation zum 4.000 Artikel im Final Fantasy Almanach|shorttext=Final Fantasy 4.000 Farcry31.jpg|'FarCry 3'|link=http://de.farcry.wikia.com/wiki/FarCry_3|linktext=Ballerei auf tropischen Inseln|shorttext=FarCry 3 Apodrache.jpg|'Apokalyptischer Drache'|link=http://de.dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Apocalypse_Dragon|linktext=Passend zum Weltuntergang|shorttext=Apokalypse Now Artikelhalo4.jpg|'Halo 4: Artikel des Monats'|link=http://de.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Heimatflotte|linktext=Halo 4: Vorgestellter Artikel|shorttext=Vorgestellter Artikel Ac3quiz1.jpg|'Assassin's Creed Quiz'|link=http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/PlayQuiz:Assassin%27s_Creed_Quiz|linktext=Testet euer Wissen über Assassin's Creed|shorttext=AC Quiz Am Puls der Zeit in der Halopedia Monatliche Aufrufe 809.478 Aktive User 38 Seitenanzahl 2.042 Was spielst du? Entdecke Wikia MMOs DrakensangOnline The Old Republic World of Warcraft Terraria Rollenspiele Dragon's Dogma Dragon Age Final Fantasy Elder Scrolls The Witcher 2 Shooter BioShock Battlefield 3 Mass Effect Call of Duty Medal of Honor Unser Wiki des Tages Runes of Magic Wiki Vorgestelltes Video thumb|right|300px Bioshock Infinite - Gameplay Bioshock Wiki Beliebte Videos Schlag ein Video vor EVE Online Holiday Celebration Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.sistersprobe.wikia.com/ Halo 4 Crimson Map Pack - Gameplay und Tipps zu allen drei Karten von GamePro|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Vorschau Preview von GamePro (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.metalgear.wikia.com Skyrim Dragonborn - Test Review zum DLC von GameStar (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com Metro Last Light - Gameplay-Trailer »Genesis« zum Metro-2033-Nachfolger|Foppes|||http://de.metro2033.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Der offizielle "Die Tyrannei von König George Washington" Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Far Cry 3 Let's Play von GameTube - Solo-Kampagne|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Battlefield 3 Aftermath - Gameplay zur neuen Map Markaz-Monolith (PS3-Version)|Foppes|||http://de.battlefield.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Test Review der Wii-U-Version - Nachtest von GamePro|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com All Ambush Event Intros - Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012)|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Halo 4 - Render-Intro CGI-Opening (Dr. Halsey)|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Offizieller Launch Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Ubisoft-TV - Meets Far Cry 3 Neue Gameplay Szenen von der Insel|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Medal of Honor Warfighter - Multiplayer Launch Gameplay Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.medalofhonor.wikia.de Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn - Part 3 (Live-Action Halo Series)|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Need For Speed Most Wanted Live Action TV Ad|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Far Cry 3 Monkey Business DE|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 Liberation - Offizieller Story-Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Blumentopf gegen GameStar GamePro - Das FIFA-13-Duell|Foppes|||http://de.fifa.wikia.com Need for Speed Most Wanted - Singleplayer, Stunts, Action und Eindrücke|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 Liberation -Official Developer Diary Liberty Chronicles DE|Foppes|||de.http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Medal of Honor Warfighter - Trailer zum Driving-Level "Hot Pursuit"|Foppes|||http://de.medalofhonor.wikia.com Mass Effect 3 - Vergeltung Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.masseffect.wikia.com Resident Evil 6 - Die ersten 10 Minuten|Foppes|||http://de.residentevil.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Offizieller Connors Geschichte Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Halo 4 Promethean Weapons Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Torchlight 2 - Test-Video zum Diablo-Konkurrenten|Foppes|||http://de.torchlight.wikia.com Battlefield 3 Armored Kill C4-Action! Hauptsache es explodiert|Foppes|||http://de.battlefield.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Offizielles Unboxing-Video der Join or Die Edition DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Borderlands 2 Launch Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.borderlands.wikia.com Making Halo 4 Return of the Forerunners|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Metal Gear Solid Ground Zeroes - Trailer-Analyse|Foppes|||http://de.metalgear.wikia.com Borderlands 2 Wimoweh Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.borderlands.wikia.com Aus der Community Artikel vorschlagen BioWare verschenkt DLCs Aus dem Dragon Age Wiki MEVLUT COUSLAND schrieb: Ich habe gute Nachrichten für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die DLCs mögen. BioWare gaben uns ein Wort dass sie kostenlos alle Werbeartikel für Dragon Age: Origins und Dragon Age II releasen. Wenn dies für Sie interessant war, sollte der folgende Teil sogar noch interessanter sein. Der Weihnachts DLC Geschenk beinhaltet das so genannte Fan Belohnungs Pack die bisher nur für diejenigen gegeben wurden, die an der San Diego Comic Con 2011 waren! Dieses Pack umfasst: Arlathan Fokussierungs Kristall, Band der gestohlenen Schatten und Hawke Familienwappen.... Liste der Missionen Aus dem Final Fantasy Almanach Missionen der Woche: Missionen sind vom Final Fantasy Almanach offen ausgeschriebene Aufgaben, die von allen Besuchern und Benutzern angenommen werden können, indem sie die jeweiligen Anforderungen erfüllen, die in den Missionsbeschreibungen erklärt werden. Dabei wird meistens eine ganz spezielle Aufgabe gestellt, die aber in der Ausführung und Erfüllung recht frei ist. Die folgenden Missionen werden im Moment angeboten. Im Laufe der Zeit kommen immer wieder mal neue hinzu, während andere verschwinden können. Halte dich daher über das Angebot auf dem Laufenden. Roter Berg Aus dem The Elder Scrolls Wiki Berg der Woche: Der Rote Berg (im original Red Mountain) ist der größte Vulkan Tamriels. Er befindet sich auf der Hauptinsel von Morrowind, Vvardenfell. Der Rote Berg ist das Hauptmerkmal der Provinz Morrowind und ist schon von Weitem gut sichtbar. Bei seinem Ausbruch wurde fast der komplette Berg weggesprengt und nahezu ganze Vvardenfell verwüstet. Trotz des großen Verlustes an Masse ist der Rote Berg weiterhin ein beachtliches Schauspiel der Natur. Ruinen von Bethesda Aus dem Fallout Wiki Ruinen der Woche: Die Ruinen von Bethesda sind die Überreste einer Stadt aus Maryland bei Washington DC. Sie werden von Raidern und Ghulen bewohnt und bestehen aus vier Teilen: Westliche Büros von Bethesda, Östliche Büros von Bethesda, Bethesda Underworks und die Raider-Hütte. New Super Mario Bros. U Aus dem Mario Wiki DerTeraZocker schrieb: So, da ich schon NSMB2 eine Wertung abgegeben habe, die mit 3/5 (7/10) Punkten abgeschnitten hat, erhält auch New Super Mario Bros. U eine. Bitte lest nicht weiter, wenn ihr nichts wichtiges vom Spiel erfahren wollt, da Endbosse und Level erwähnt oder auch genauer beschrieben werden! Bilder werden aber nicht gezeigt. Vom Spiel NSMBU hat sich bestimmt jeder viel erhofft, weil NSMB2 jetzt nicht der große Kracher war, deswegen habe ich, nachdem ich die WiiU gekauft habe, gleich drauf losgelegt. Let's go! Stimmt ab! Welches Spiel ist für dich das Spiel des Jahres ? Borderlands 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mass Effect 3 Max Payne 3 Resident Evil 6 Dishonored Assassin's Creed III Medal of Honor: Warfighter World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Halo 4 Hitman: Absolution Far Cry 3 Andere Umfragen-Archiv Top Videospiele-Wikis Hier sind die Top-10 der deutschsprachigen Wikis zu Videospielen basierend auf der Aktivität im Wiki, dem Umfang der Inhalte und am Erfolg bei Wikia. # GTA Wiki # Fallout Wiki # The Elder Scrolls Wiki # Halopedia # Assassin's Creed Wiki # Terraria Wiki # Red Dead Wiki # Mass Effect Wiki # Final Fantasy Almanach # Dragonvale Wiki __NOEDITSECTION____NORAIL__